The present invention relates to novel fluorinated cationic compounds and their use as surfactants in aqueous media, including fresh and sea water.
A number of diverse fluorinated cationic compounds are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,923 discloses quaternary ammonium compounds of the general formula ##STR2## where n is an integer in the range of three to nine; R, R' and R" are alkyl of one to five carbon atoms and X is an anion. Such compounds are clearly diverse from those of the instant invention.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,218 discloses certain quaternary ammonium derivatives of fluoroaliphatic carboxamidoalkyleneamines.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,596 discloses secondary and tertiary amines prepared by reacting a primary or secondary alkyl amine with a fluoroalkylthiopropylene oxide and states that amines can be converted to ammonium salts. However, there is no disclosure therein of any quaternary ammonium compounds of the type described by the instant invention, nor is there any suggestion of any compounds containing the instant perfluoroalkyl-alkyl-thio-(sulfinyl- or sulfonyl-)alkyleneoxy quaternary ammonium derivatives.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,036 relates to perfluoroalkyl-alkylthio(sulfinyl or sulfonyl)alkylene glycidyl ethers as well as the use thereof in preparing the corresponding sulfato betaine and amino acid derivatives. However, there is no disclosure of the instant class of quaternary derivatives.